The D
The D&F Federation Basics Nation State Nation Name: Chazaka Planets RP Nation Name: Fiduses and Diuses Federation ' Pictures of Races:' http://i268.photobucket.com/albums/jj31/chazsapphire/Reo.jpg. http://i268.photobucket.com/albums/jj31/chazsapphire/Ma.jpg, First picture is of the Fiduses, and second is Diuses. (I'll try and make my own pics later, for now they can serve as place holders) ' Homeworld/Planet:' Dius Fidus Prime II http://i268.photobucket.com/albums/jj31/chazsapphire/Flag5.jpg The Federation Flag Description (Planet and remaining system): Dius Fidus Prime II is nearly tidally locked planet that usually is half is covered in severe heat/light and other side is always cold/dark. Only the area between the two is still habitable,(this occurred fairly recently), the Planet is currently .8 AU away from its home star a G4 star. The Planet is currently 1.4 radius(of Earth) or 8919.4 kilometers, it is abit denser than earth, making the gravity 1.6x the Earths, There are 2 other rocky planets and 4 gas giants in the system, Dius Fidus also has 2 moons, one fairly big(about 35% of the planet's mass) and one much smaller(only about 8%). The Dius Fidus Prime's Atmosphere is currently 73% nitrogen, 18% oxygen, 2% argon, 0.38% carbon dioxide, trace amounts of other gases, and a variable amount (average around 2%) of water vapor. The Orbital period of DF Prime is 325 (earth) days (Races):'There are two sentient species on DFP 2, one larger(about 2 meters on average, and 135 kg), stronger(can left 2x their own weight while on home planet), smarter, and longer lived(about 110 Earth years) reptilian race the Fiduses, and a smaller(average of 1.45 meters tall, weaker(only left 1x their weight on average) ,dumber mammalian like race, the Diuses that has just recently(as in 20 generations, both races have long memories, and hold grudges for along time) been granted its freedom from an unjustified slavery due to a violent rebellion by the Diuses. Both races are bipedal, the reptilian branch has 16 digits and the mammalian has 20 digits. The two races have built several interplanetary probes/spaceships, they have visited the larger of their respective moons, and are currently planning to visit the other. They have also sent probes to the surrounding rocky planets, and know of the asteroid belt around 2 AU. Current Population estimates: Fiduses .5 billion and 1 billion Diuses, if the teraforming projects work both species expect to at least double these numbers. '(Government): The two species elect members to a plantery government, the species elect to different legislatives, the chief executive position (held till death) is currently available to both races, currently a Fidus Nyx serves. The judicial system is also available to both species now, the highest court currently has 7 fiduses and 4 disues. Main Power Source(s) A Majority of the Power(about 65%) is produced by the Nuclear fusion of "heavy water" which is slowly declining for plantery power but increasing for space flights, most of the rest is either produced by solar power on the almost always light side or wind power from the constant winds between the light and dark sides. Matter-Antimatter power is currently being researched by both species, so far only one test station has created more power than required to make the antimatter and store it. Terraforming There are currently several projects under development to divert some of the main stars rays onto the dark side of the planet to increase the livability of that side. So far no project has gotten off the drawing board. ' Other Information:' Recent digs on the light side and dark side have shown that there was at one time at least one other sentient race on Dius Fidus Prime II, these sentients seemed to have dispeared right when Dius Fidus Prime II started to tidally lock, due to the levels of tech found at these sites there has been much debate if these "Ancients" left Dius Fidus Prime II to explore/colonize other planets or just died out. WMD: Both species have agreed to and signed treaties to destroy biological and chemical weapons, the nuclear arsenal was also cut severely after the rebellion from a estimated 100,000 to a total of 100 now mostly used to divert any asteriods if nothing else would work and incase of other emergencies. bTechnology/b The current technology level of the two species is estimated to be what an Earthian early 22st century tech level would be ie quantum computers, controllable high temp fusion, 'humanoid' robots, 'manned' space flight to nearby planets/moons,etc. Space Fleet There are a number of nonreusable and reusable rockets that the Fiduses and Diuses use, there are several space labs orbiting Dius Fidus Prime II, there are currently several types of interplantery spaceships in development, so far one design has been successfully tested and flown(I'll post design/pics later) and a few brave souls are even proposing outsolar travel. Current Leader for life is(Nyx): http://i268.photobucket.com/albums/jj31/chazsapphire/sf.jpg Basic Plantery Map: http://i268.photobucket.com/albums/jj31/chazsapphire/26.jpg Basic Military Flag(enlarged): http://i268.photobucket.com/albums/jj31/chazsapphire/Mars3.jpg The Basic Federation Symbol/Logo http://i268.photobucket.com/albums/jj31/chazsapphire/logo.jpg The two gray things are DF Prime's moons, the yellow is the primary star, and the big purple thing is the planet(not drawn to scale of course). The Federation is a type I civilization(uses all the resource of its homeworld)(has been for the past 100 years) and is quickly trying to reach a solar system spanning one, the federation has currently identified all Prime II crossing asteroids 500 meters or larger, and has the capability to completely deflect any such asteroid up to 6 months before impact. Pics from Master of Orion 3, all rights reserved to makers of said game, and yeah i kind of based the races relations on that game too.:) 'The History of Dius Fidus Prime II and The F&D Federation' BE= Before creation of Earth from its plantery nebula and mostly used for planets history, AE is after the creation of Earth... BF: Before Federation: Before the Creation of the Federation of the two species. AF: After Federation: After the Creation of... Note all years are earth years not DF Prime years. .2 billion years BE: Gravity wave starts the collapse of the cloud that would become the DF system. .75 million years AE: Star first starts fusing hydrogen together. .6 billion years AE: Creation of Dius Fidus Prime I .8 billion years AE: Orbital Bombardment of DF Prime I is mostly over. .9 billion years AE: finally collision of a larger DF Prime I with a slightly smaller venus sized object, creation of its moons. 1.55 billion years AA: Life first raises its head(figuratively of course) 1.75 billion years AE: Life first develops into multicell forms. 2 billion years AE: First Sentient life develops or Ancients visit and settle DF Prime II( so named because Prime I was destroyed in the collision with the Venus sized object) 3 billion years AE: Ancients leave or die off because DF Prime II becomes increasingly Tidally Locked and the star starts to brighten up, producing more dangerous(to the Ancients at least) wavelengths. 3.12 billion AE: Sentient life(s) develops again or for the first and second time in two different corners of DF Prime II. 3.1200008 billion years AE: Fiduses start enslavement of the Diuses 3.22000087 billion years AE: Fiduses complete enslavement of the last free Diuses 3.75 billion years AE: Diuses start a revolt against the Fiduses overlords. 1000 years BF:Diuses' Revolt starts. 1000-100 years BF: Diuses' Revolt is fought, both sides commit attornies on each other, tech development expect for larger/better weapons is stopped, infrastructure collapses,etc. 99 years BF: Diuses' Win important battle, Fiduses sue for peace. 97 years BF: Fiduses issue verdict that all Diuses are hereby released from slavery, and allowed to do whatever they want. 97-6 years BF: Diuses do whatever they want, smarter Diuses figure out that its best to start a combined government with the Fiduses to make sure they are never enslaved again. 6-0 years BF: Diuses and Fiduses negoiate the D&F Federation Treaty. 0 years AF: D&F Federation Treaty is voted into law by both sides. 1-100 years AF: General mixing of both species, government figures out how to rule two separate species,etc. 120 years AF: First "Animal" is launched into space, doesn't surive reentry. 125 years AF: first DF is launched into space. 150 years AF: First DF on the larger moon. 4.6510 billion years AE: The Present More Information about the Fiduses and Diuses Summary from previous section: There are two sentient species on DFP 2 The Fiduses are the larger(about 2 meters on average, and 135 kg), stronger(can lift 1.5x their own weight while on home planet), smarter, and longer lived(average is 110 Earth years, the current longest life is 150 Earth Years) reptilian race, they have 16 digits, their scales color ranges from a dark green to a dark blue and quite a few tones in between. Eye color is mostly yellow or green. The Fiduses culture values the strength of the individual, and frowns upon any procived weaknesses, they value strenght in body and mind, loyalty to ones clan/friends, obedience to orders, the ability to function individuality when required, they have a very warrior centered culture, but also value the scientist and the functional artist. The Diuses are smaller(average of 1.45 meters tall, weaker(only lift 1x their weight on average) ,dumber, and shorter lived(only about 70 years Earth Years on average) mammalian like race, they have recently(as in 20 generations, both races have long memories, and hold grudges for along time) been granted its freedom from an unjustified slavery due to a violent rebellion by the Diuses. They have 20 digits, the fur colors of the Diuses range from white(near the poles) to a dark tan color. The color of their eyes range from dark green to yellow to blue to red(extremely rare). The Diuses culture values teamwork, working together to approve upon one's weaknesses, loyalty to one's friend. Both races are bipedal, have Binocular vision, and are omnivores, both speices live in many different habitats from living near the ice covered always dark side to living near the always sunny light side. The two races have built several interplanetary probes/spaceships, they have visited the larger of their respective moons, and are currently planning to visit the other. They have also sent probes to the surrounding rocky planets, and know of the asteroid belt around 2 AU. Current Population estimates: Fiduses .5 billion and 1 billion Diuses, if the teraforming projects work both species expect to at least double these numbers. More information about the Fiduses: The D&F Federation Technology =Energy Weapon(s)= Basic Description: Energy Weapons use stored up energy that is channeled towards the enemy. Energy Weapons build up heat and take time to recharge before they can be fired again. Beam Lasers: Beam lasers fire a single beam of energy towards an opponent. The larger the size of the laser the more heat and damage they cause. F&D current lasers are mostly used to blind sentient enemies, due to the high power costs and the general inaccuracy of laser tech. Current technology advances are trying to increase the amount of power hitting a target, and the general accuracy. laboratory tests so far have shown that it is possible to melt several metals(and sentients) with controlled and long term exposer, current advances are looking to decrease the time needed. This line has created the L-012 The L-012 is a _ type laser that has been shown to melt metals/objects up to iron/reinforced steel, at lower settings it has been shown that the L-012, can blind unshielded sentients within acouple of seconds if fired at the eyes. General Stats: Current Package weighs: 2 1/2 tons. The Maximum range is little over a 40 meters. The Accuracy at max range is 2 meters within the target. Average Power output is 20.35 1.3×10x20 W Power Needed to work is:high(drains most batteries/power sources within 10 minutes)(current research is trying to lower this) Total Length: is about 100 meters(research is trying to lower this) Current Damage: Lower settings: Blinds sentient(s) within 5 seconds, higher melts iron/steel based objects in about 30 secs of continuous firing Two Sources: http://ppc.warhawkenterprises.com/mechbay/mw4.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lasers ='The D-102 Battle "Suit"/Mech'= The D-102 Battle Suit/"Mech" is an experimental "suit" that has high end headlights on the front, allows the "wearer" to see higher/lower light frequencies than normal and see up to 100m like its just 10m away, The current weapon systems are two railguns mounted on the "arms", and one highly experimental lasers on shoulders. The main drawbacks is that it so far only runs for acouple hours on one charge(if no weapons fired)(if lasers are fired then only about 20 minutes)(thinking a combination of fuel cells and some kind of rechargeable battery) and also requires massive amount of power to charge it up. We are currently working on scaling down our fission reactors to provide a workable power source for this "suit", minimum ammunition only about 40 rounds currently. Basic Stats: Height:12 meters Length: 10m from arm tip to arm tip,arms stretched out. Crew: 2 in cockpit, one currently controls weapons, one controls motor functions.(note if humans use them, its only one, not enough room.) Commutation Pack: A F&D standard issued radio system. Service Personal: 5(hoped for), 20(currently) Weapons: F&D Standard Railgun, Maximum range: 25 meters, currently about 20 rounds per weapon,one highly prototype laser(I'll post about that later) Weight: 25 Metric tons http://www.mechwarrior3.org/wforum/files/hellhound_138.jpg Planned Eventual finished project in urban camouflage Manufacturer: Chazakain Armaments Armor(outer): Alloy 45,(any suggestions for a light weight, high protection metal/armor?) Armor(Inner): A padding of a combination of Kevlar and Carbon nanotubes(i assume 50 years is enough time for the production of these in enough qualities?) Engine: provides about 1700 horsepower.(haven't got a clue if this is reasonable) Speed: normal cruising speed: about 16 km/h, max has been clocked at 22 km/h in short bursts. Duration between charges(non fission reactor type(plan to make fission types later on): If only patrolling, no weapon firing about 3 hours. If uses lasers only has about 20 minutes worth of juice. If uses railguns about an hour of operating time. The Default camouflage is: an urban gray color. Crew: One Fiduses controls the weapons systems of the 'suit' and one Diuses controls the movement and other critical systems of the 'suit', currently the Fiduses and Diuses are set on two separate locations, with both trained to take over the 'suit' if the other is killed, the only reason for two pilots currently is that targeting accuracy and movement is severely reduced when their is only pilot. Category:Technology